From Dursleys to Dragon
by Ashabird
Summary: When Harry is abandoned by the Dursleys in the middle of the woods who else would be there to save him but a dragon? How will harry turn out under the guidance of a prophetic and oddly maternal mother dragon? How will Hogwarts react when they find out the saviour of the wizarding world isn't much of a wizard at all? Come and find out in From Dursleys to Dragons!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up boy!" Vernon Dursley growled, trudging angrily through the thick underbrush, heedless of the small trail of destruction his girth was leaving in its wake. Harry started and walked faster, grimacing slightly at the pain in his feet. The trail they were taking was littered with several sharp pebbles and stones. It wasn't his fault that aunt Marge's bulldog had ripped Dudley's old cast off shoes apart but he had accepted it by now that freaks always got what they deserved and his uncle had made it quite clear that harry potter was a freak. They were currently on a family vacation in the little coastline village of hamilton. Several days before aunt marge had won the all expenses paid trip in a dog show. There were five tickets and his usual babysitter, , was out of town, meaning that there were just enough tickets to host the Dursley family and their freak in the quaint little bed and breakfast they had chosen to spend their vacation in. Or there was until dudley had tripped over harry, who had been exiled to the floor to sleep as the beds were too good for the likes of him, and sprained his ankle. Harry who was hardly awake, had just been struggling into consciousness when his uncle had wrenched him up by his reedy, malnourished arms. He had been dragged out of the house and into the car they had rented without a word. It was only now that they were wandering through a nearby forest that harry was questioning this new and decidedly strange reaction.

'Usually when uncle wants a switch he goes for the more close by trees, whats going on?' The startlingly mature four year old wondered, struggling to keep up with his guardian as branches flew backwards to whip him in the face. By the time that they got to their destination they were decidedly isolated and harry had several fresh cuts along his body though they were hidden by the already existent signs of abuse.

"Uncle?" Harry ventured timidly only to bite down on his tongue as vernon sent a brutal slap his way that had him tumbling to the ground.

"You do not question your betters boy!" The tubby man reprimanded violently, the colour of his face just edging into purple from its usual unhealthy red.

"Yes uncle" harry whimpered, gingerly climbing to his feet so as not to jar any of his other extensive injuries. Appeased at the sight of Harrys immediate and fearful submission vernon continued in a slightly less furious tone

"We won't be taking care of you anymore, boy. We've fed and clothed you for six years despite your freakishness and you repaid us by maiming our little Dudders the instant our backs were turned! A little cretin like you deserves to starve and die alone in the wilderness and so thats exactly what you going to get! Now go while i'm still feeling merciful!" It was on that note that Harry's abuser of four years turned his back on the stunned child to make his way back to the car. Harry stood frozen, hoping against all hope that the large man would come back, that it had all been a joke to scare him, but after an hour this theory was finally exhausted. Turning in the opposite direction harry began to walk hoping that at the very least he might run across a hiker before he starved to death.

Many days later harry was tired, cold, hungry and on his last legs. It had been days since his last meal and he dared not eat any berries since the last bunch had had him throwing up stomach acid for hours. He was just about to collapse, at this point only sheer stubbornness was keeping him going, when he smelled something...odd. It was spicy and leathery, yet not totally unpleasant and by now anything smelling remotely pleasant seemed downright appetizing. Following the delicious smell, indiscreetly sniffing the air, harry followed the scent to a small out of the way cave. Cautiously edging into the hollow in the rock, harry was surprised to find that the tunnels continued several miles below the surface. Continuing down the tunnel, fingers tracing the wall as he walked, harry soon saw the faintest glimmerings of light. Approaching desperation at this point, harry abandoned his caution rushing out of the tunnel only to find himself in a large dome shaped chamber. Filled with riches of every size and worth piled high atop the walls, harry gaped, strongly reminded of a story book he had read once at school called the arabian nights. There were diamonds and rubies stacked upon each other like chairs, tapestries hills and mountain tops of gold and strewn across the top lay great tapestries and fine silks. Rubbing his eyes, sure that this was only a dream and that at any minute he would wake up in his cupboard harry gasped as a great form rose out of the trench of treasure, sending the coins and jewels skittering across the floor.

"_Who daresss disssturb my ressst?_" The towering creature, who harry now identified as a dragon, hissed in a distinctly feminine voice, long neck lowering to garner a closer look at the intruder. Being four and not realizing the impossibility of the situation harry did not find the scene odd in the least.

"M-my name is h-harry potter ma'am" harry stuttered, readying himself to be struck down by the large creature only to be met with a hissing laugh

"_You sssseem intelligent for one of your kind. Tell me how it wasss that you knew where to find my abode?"_

"I don't know ma'am" harry replied now ready to meet what he assumed to be his final moments

'_Hmmm_' the serpentine dragon thought, flicking her forked tongue thoughtfully tasting the faint scent of magic in the air '_A wizardling then_'

"_How did you come to be here child?_" She asked gently, smelling the pain and hunger on the boy

"I hurt dudley by accident and uncle vernon left me here to die" harry sniffed a fresh batch of tears making their way down his cheeks. The dragon was outraged. She had been trying to find a mate for many years, simply for the chance to have chicks of her own and here were these muggles abusing their own so callously. It had been many years since she had given up on finding a mate, her species being rare as it was, and here was this child somehow finding its way into a den that should have been protected with dozens of wards and spells to keep that very thing from happening? It was too coincidental to be anything but fate. No, she shook her head, this child would not be returning to the care of those horrible humans, he would be her chick and she would raise him with all of the love and warmth she had to offer.

"_dragons often have certain giftsss depending on their ssspecies young harry, one ssssuch gift of mine is to sssee the future. Thisss meeting wasss not foretold. In fact i doubt it wasss ever sssupposssed to happen. Dessspite thisss i have an offer for you. Would you like to be my child little harry_?"

Your child harry repeated, blinking up at the great serpent owlishly

"_Yesss child. I will give you love and care for you until the end of your days. i will teach you all i know, and still i will teach you more. I will protect you and guide you until sssuch a time until you can stand on your own. You will want more nothing and receive power the likes of which has not been witnessed in millennia_." Harrys eyes sparked hopefully for a second before becoming shuttered and guarded

"But i'm not even a dragon, won't you live a lot longer than me?" He questioned sadly, dreading the answer.

"_No, there isss an old ritual that will partially transform you ssso that it were asss if you were truly of my blood. You will be able to ssshed your muggle ssskin at will and will be able to take up a number of forms depending on your power. Your ssspecies and inherent powersss will depend on who you are and your potential abilitiesss." _Harry wasn't very conflicted. Go home and likely die at the hands of his abusers or stay here and have the family he always wished for, not a huge conundrum.

"I'd really like to stay ma'am"

"_Call me mother. Now come. There isss much to prepare for. Your future will not just wait._" Harrys new mother commanded slithering through a small out of the way tunnel that had been hidden behind a large silver statue

"Yes mother"

Harry would not emerge from this cave for eleven years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure this is the place Hagrid?" Minerva asked, trying to pluck the twigs from her once immaculately restrained hair

"Positive miss McGonagall" Hagrid assured cheerfully, obvious much more at home in the wilderness than his more civilized counterpart "several owls have been appearing around these parts for years and so far there's been no reply, but on the bright side, at least we finally managed to track them here" the transfigurations professor sighed mournfully as her heel once again became stuck in the forest earth

"Lets just get this over with" she muttered, attempting to tug her skirt from where it was snagged on a tree branch. It was only a few minutes later that they came to a cave.

"And here we are" Hagrid exclaimed as Minerva tried to smooth her hair back into some semblance of order, dismayed that she would be making a less than completely put together impression on the saviour of the wizarding world. Without a word they surpassed the entrance of the cave in search of their absent charge. Soon enough they came to a large chamber, the same chamber in fact that the young harry potter had unwittingly stumbled across, and like him they gaped. Minerva recovered first.

"Excuse me" she called "is anybody there"

"_Yesss?"_

The pair jumped as a pale blue dragon rose from underneath the piles of riches. Stunned into silence, the pair didn't notice as the creature seemed to almost roll its eyes.

"_Why do you disssturb my sssleep?"_

This time Hagrid recovered first.

"Well i'll be! A dragon!" Eyes lit up as if it were christmas morning, he was no doubt about to bludgeon the dragon with an untold number of questions when minerva cut him off.

"We are here for one Harry James potter. Is he in residence?" She asked, with all of the dignity of her position

"_Yesss of courssse. Harry, the people from hogwarts are here to sssee you!_" The she-dragon hissed in a mockery of human speech

"_I'm here mother"_ came another hiss as a second dragon wandered into the room. Though the were of the same kind, the two dragons were a study in contrasts. Where the supposed 'mother' dragon was snake like and sinuous, no doubt built for grace and speed and pale blue as a glacier at dawn, this new dragon that had been identified as harry potter was similar in shape to that of the 'classic dragon'. Built for strength and power where the other was built for speed, the obviously male dragon was the colour of molten metal, so that it seemed as if golden mercury shifted across his skin every time he moved.

"Lily's eyes" Hagrid gasped and minerva could see that it was true. The same vibrant emerald green that was prominent in lily's eyes were reflected into the eyes of this great beast as well. Minerva cleared her throat, scrambling to regain some control over herself. Despite his new... Form, Harry Potter was still prophesied to defeat the dark lord. They would just have to work out some of the finer details that came with him being a dragon.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I and my colleague Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, have come to invite you to attend the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Due to your sudden disappearance, we hadn't been able to find you for quite a while, so you'll have a lot of catching up to do in terms of your magical education Seeing as you haven't received any of your letters-"

"_I have"_

A bit irritated at being interrupted, the deputy headmistress nevertheless calmed herself

"You have, what?" She questioned, she thought tolerantly

_"I have received the lettersss_" Harry clarified

"Then why have you not responded?" Minerva asked, irritated that she had been forced on a trek through the middle of no where only because of one ,admittedly scaly, child's refusal to answer a letter.

"_In cassse you hadn't noticed, paper isssn't the most usssual material to find in a dragon'sss hoard and i thought you might be a bit disssgruntled to receive an reply written on human ssskin" _Minerva shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sure, Mr. Potter, that you would have been able to find a way had you actually tried. Normally students would board the Hogwarts express but i'm afraid your bulk makes that out of the question. I will confer with the headmaster and we will have to find a method of transport which suits your situation..."

_"No need_" harry said, his intimidating size folding away to reveal a new form

"Is this suitable?" By now minerva and Hagrid had lost count of how many times they had been reduced to such sheer gaping surprise. Standing in front of them with a bored expression, as if he didn't realize the enormity of what he had done stood a new, somewhat humanoid, harry potter. For the last time that day Minerva and Hagrid gaped. Where once was a large and powerful dragon, capable of mass destruction stood a boy. Tall for his age, with pale, soot stained skin and the same flashing avada kedavra eyes, Harry Potter was definitely a looker. With long wavy hair that fell to his hips, and corded muscles that spoke of hard labour rather than hours in the gym the only thing that marred this picture of human beauty was the large dragon wings folded behind his back, the sharp claws and sharper teeth. Upon closer inspection however there was one more detail that spoke of his not strictly human origins, near indiscernible as it was compared to his other, more obvious features. What appeared to be golden eyeliner, thickly ringed around the child's eyes was actually dozens of tiny scales peeking out from beneath his thick black eyelashes and enhancing the vibrant green of his eyes even further. Minerva coughed,

"I suppose that will do. Now if you would, we need to stop by Diagon alley for your school supplies and pick you up a wand."

"That is not necessary." Harry politely refused "i have all of the needed supplies in my hoard and dragons do not use wands. I have also kept up on all of my studies, so you'll find that i will be able to be placed with my year mates immediately. Also, I can find my own way to Hogwarts." Seeing that the demidragon would not budge on this minerva conceded.

"I look forward to seeing you then " she said, smiling slightly as she began to make her way out of the cave along with her companion.

"And you also." Turning back to wave goodbye at her soon to be student and his adoptive mother, somehow she was unsurprised to find them gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry sat back in the empty compartment and sighed. He had flown earlier that day, under a great many notice-me-not charms of course, over the streets of muggle London before lighting down at kings cross station. Oh how they had cringed away, muggles and wizards alike! It still brought a satisfied gleam to his eye. When he stepped into the Hogwarts train, half the parents had looked as if they wanted to usher their child back home where it would be safe. Luckily for them he did not linger, choosing instead to enter an empty compartment where he could sleep the trip away. Finally the train started and he was just drifting off when he was startled out of his half sleep by the door banging open. Oblivious to his glares a red headed boy entered the compartment, struggling to store his luggage for several minutes before plopping down on the seat opposite him and offering a hand.

"Hi i'm Ron Weasley... Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" The freckled boy interrupted himself, only now noticing Harry's lack of upper garments. Harry noticed he had withdrawn his rather scrawny arm, though whether he was intimidated by his less than human features or his fairly muscled physique he couldn't say. Rather than deigning to answer harry slightly spread his wings from their position folded against his back.

"Oh... Well... Thats pretty nifty. What are you? Can I get your name?"

"Demidragon. Harry potter." The boy turned pale.

"Your harry potter? Weren't you missing? Can i see your scar?" Choosing not to answer the second question and being unmarked but for a single one on his forehead harry had a good idea of which one he was talking about and lifted his bangs if only to get the kid to shut up. Sadly it did not work the way he intended. Staring at the scar which oddly enough, instead of having the faint silvery cast of most long healed scars, had a faint golden cast to it, the weasel leaned back in satisfaction only to stare at him as if he were the holy grail. Just then the door was once again shoved open, this time to reveal a bushy haired girl along with a somewhat timid looking boy.

"Excuse us, we were just wondering if you had seen Neville's toad? It ran away from him again and he would be just devastated if he lost it" the girl asked confidently, as opposed to the boy who silently trembled. He reminded harry of a terrified little rabbit, all tender and juicy... Getting sidetracked. Without words harry summoned the familiar, it flying into the compartment to land in his outstretched hand.

"Thank you..." the boy said grasping for a name

"Harry potter"

"T-thank you harry" he stuttered before scurrying back to his compartment. Much to Harry's annoyance however the girl stayed, shutting the door behind him before sitting next to Ron, who was scowling and had turned a rather nasty shade of red. Smiling politely she proudly introduced herself, barely managing to stop herself from commenting on Harry's lack of any shirt obviously dismissing it as a wizard thing.

"Hello, i'm hermione granger, the first witch in my family, and you are?"

"Ronald Weasley" the boy who harry had quickly recognized as an idiot jumped in "i was just talking to my good friend harry here about how he was a dragon, so if you could..."

"A dragon you say?" She asked, interrupting the obvious dismissal "i read all about dragons! Do you live here in Britain or elsewhere? I read that there aren't many varieties here, mainly just the welsh green, but you don't resemble one at all! Can dragons shape shift? It hasn't been mentioned in any of the books i've read but perhaps its a secret? Magical creatures of the serpentine persuasion said that dragons were a very secretive race..." She babbled on firing questions at a lightning fast pace. For the third time that trip the door slammed open and harry felt as if he'd just about reached his limit. A finely dressed and coiffed boy that looked to be about the same age as him entered the compartment gracefully, entrance ruined only by the obvious sneer that flitted across his face as he looked at the occupants of the compartment.

Just outside of the compartment stood two very bulky boys. They were obvious decorations, for intimidation but likely lacking any real skill. Harry scoffed. "I hear harry potter is on the train" the boy commanded rather than question, clearly expecting to be obeyed. The weasels face was now positively flaming.

"None of your-"

"I am harry potter" harry interrupted, cutting him off halfway. The blonde haired boys sneer was quickly replaced with a charming smile as he looked harry over.

"Hello potter, My name is Draco Malfoy. Seeing as how you've already fallen in with the wrong sort, i felt i had to offer you my assistance and thought we might become good friends in the oncoming years. Perhaps you might like to leave this undesirable company for somewhere much more to your tastes?" The weasel was shouting, the boys outside the door were cracking their knuckles threateningly, the girl was about to start bitching and this Draco was standing at the centre of it all, smirking at him like he already knew his answer. Harry was _fed up_. Growling loudly, harry burst out of his seat, his roar shattering the noise into a million pieces, leaving behind only blessed, blessed silence. Pushing Malfoy aside, harry snarled

"Gladly" stalking past them and pushing the two gorillas into the compartment, harry slammed the door behind him, charming the compartment locked before making his way down the hall. Determinably oblivious to the complaints and shrieks of rage behind him, harry continued exploring the train, poking his head into full compartments as he went before coincidentally finding one with three open spaces. Barging into the compartment, harry took an open seat by the window. Seeing the obviously pureblooded group about to protest, he flared his wings and bared his teeth threateningly.

_"Say anything, anything at all and i swear to got i'll tear you apart and suck the marrow from your bones, as unsatisfactory a mouthful you may be. Let me sleep and i won't shift into a dragon and slaughter everyone on this train. Understood?"_ Harry hissed angrily, eyes glowing with fury. The previously arrogant group gave small nods and sat meekly with their heads down. The rest of the trip was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone gaped. It had been shocking when everyone had realized a magical creature would be the a student here at Hogwarts, the first since the expulsion of Rubeus Hagrid no less. It had been scandalous when upon the sorting of the first years they had realized that this strange creature was their very own harry potter, but by this point the sheer level of surprise in the hall was approaching ridiculous. Not that they could be blamed of course, because the saviour of the wizarding world in slytherin? It was indeed mind boggling. granted he was somewhat scaly, had sharp teeth, had wings and was overly reptilian in general but still, since when did heroes come from slytherin? Making his way over to the specified table, outwardly calm but by no means oblivious harry pondered the extreme reaction of the students. Sitting beside the same blond boy who had barged into his compartment on the train, harry grimaced as the sorting ended and a feast appeared on the table. Flaring his nostrils, Harry's stomach turned. The smell really was repellant. Over cooked and over spiced, there was hardly a single dish on the table that he would consider palatable. It was a pity, he sighed, pushing away from the table, whose occupants raised an eyebrow at him condescendingly as if he were a mere ignorant beast ignorant of their customs, before walking out of the hall with long purposeful strides, leaving the nagging of the deputy headmistress behind him. He would have to hunt for his dinner. Luckily there was a forest nearby. Of course it was called the forbidden forest for a reason, as illustrated in the headmasters tedious and somewhat pointless speech, but surely the rules weren't designed to apply to dragons.

Already aware of where the slytherin dorms were located, harry dragged his prey through the back corridors of the castle, down into the dungeons. Finally he made it without anyone noticing him and seeing that no one was there yet, decided to pick a room so that he could devour his prey in relative privacy. Noting that one room was far larger than the others and had one bed to the others five or six, harry dragged his prey inside and locked the door. He had claimed this as his territory and no one would take it from him. Surveying the room, harry scowled at his surroundings. The wooden four poster bed, green and silver walls and silk sheets weren't terrible, but the room was neither to his taste nor befitting of a dragon. It was a good thing he had sealed his hoard into a tattoo on his left wrist, a swirling design of goblin origin symbolizing an obscure fable about a golden tree. Nothing you would be able to pick out of a crowd as something that might contain vast amounts of riches, but definitely not meaningless. Brushing his fingertips over the painstakingly intricate tattoo, harry spoke the words that would summon his hoard and began to redecorate. Soon enough his labours were over. Where once was an above average, oak, four poster bed, was now a behemoth of a bed, carved from mahogany with dragons and other mythical creatures swirling around the frame. Where once was an ordinary wooden floor were now persian carpets of the finest designs and weaves and though the walls retained their colour, they were now concealed by elaborate tapestries, everything from werewolves to unicorns being hunted across the silk landscapes. Harry smirked in satisfaction, the room only needed one final touch. Once again brushing against his tattoo the floors were suddenly covered in large piles of riches, just enough to fit comfortably in the room. Everything from gold, to the finest cut gems to magical artifacts dating from even merlins time. The items of the hoard he most coveted however, were those of his own making. Depending on their species, power level and personalities, many dragons had a gift, a specific kind of genius of sorts that grew with the rarity of the species of dragon. Fortunately for harry, he was very rare indeed. Where some dragons could could blend into their surroundings, or see the future, like his mother, harry could create magical artifacts. A weapon and wandsmith of the highest caliber, there were many a witch and wizard that would kill to get their hand on one of his treasures, unlikely as the prospect was since it was well known that dragons never relinquished their hold on anything they claimed as their own unless they freely gave it away. Unsurprisingly this didn't happen very often. Logically enough there was a price to pay for their gifts. Harrys mother could spend an entire day tormented by visions of a future she could not change yet unable to stop watching. For him it was gold. It was nothing dramatic, no unbearable pain or suffering, just a deep ache, a discomfort that radiated through his bones if he was not in contact with a precious metal or gem of some kind at all times that would steadily grow worse as time passed. Shifting back into his dragon form, another reason he had chosen this room, it was the only one big enough to accommodate him, harry folded his hoard around himself, only his head peeking through, and dragged his prey, a rather large acromantula that had tried to ambush him from above, closer to himself to take the first bite. Just as he snapped off one of the spiders juicy legs however the sounds of awed first years drifted down the corridor.

"These will be your rooms for the fifth year. Each room has five or six beds, so be sure you don't bunk with anyone that might have a grudge against you because thats where your going to be for the entire year." An older boy advised, before standing back to let the teenagers pick their rooms. Suddenly the doorknob jiggled furiously.

"The door won't open!" Came a rather annoying whine, which stopped as the prefect came to investigate.

"That door should only open for the prince of slytherin. How odd..." The older boy mused, futilely casting unlocking spells on the knob

"Go get professor snape" the prefect directed, harry listening as another boy scampered off. Lazily tearing the spider into pieces harry payed no mind to the confusion outside until a heavier pair of footsteps approached.

"Alohomora!" Someone muttered, even the first years feeling the large amount of magic put into that single spell. With a click the door opened, swinging out to reveal an irate professor and a crowd of fifth years staring at him. Paling simultaneously, the crowd gaped, a few taking note of the riches covering every inch of the room though most were distracted by the way he was currently tearing several bloody strips of meat out of the arachnid. Suddenly everyone broke into screams. diving into the room and locking the door behind him as if it would keep harry from getting out if he wanted to, harry snorted at the thought, the strange man glared at him with eyes of pitch black. Raising his wand threateningly, though harry noted his hand shook, the hook nosed professor hissed

"Stay where you are!" Harry looked at him confused. He hadn't done anything, nor was he making any threatening movements, perhaps he was being rude? Mother had once mentioned that you should offer guests food... With that thought in mind harry ripped a leg, the last one regretfully, off of the acromantula and tossed it at the intruders feet. Thick blood pooling around his feet, the two studied each other. The professor looking for any threat and harry watching for his reaction to the offering. It must have helped that harry had been too lazy to move out from under his gold, even as there had been such chaos, because the man eventually seemed to come to the conclusion that harry meant no harm. Lowering his wand slightly and nudging the hairy leg with his foot, the professor looked a bit stressed in Harrys opinion,

"No thank you... Spiders don't...agree with me" the man said stiltedly, stepping out of the ever widening pool of blood. Harry nodded understandably and continued eating. The rest of the minutes were spent in awkward silence until dumbledore finally arrived. Opening the door and stepping around the pool of blood with a cheery wave at the dragon, the headmaster smiled.

"Ah severus, i see you've already met Harry"

"Harry." The professor stated with no inflection in his voice, staring at Dumbledore dazedly

"Didn't you know Severus? Its really quite fascinating. Our friend harry potter here, is a demidragon!" Dumbledore clapped with glee, eyes twinkling madly.

"Harry potter?" Severus repeated dully

Dumbledore whistled. "I like what you've done with the place my boy! Perhaps i'll get you to decorate my office! You really do make quite the impression!"

"Harry potter is a dragon?" Snape repeated

Harry growled in acknowledgement. Obviously the headmaster was a man of impeccable taste.

"HARRY BLOODY POTTER IS A DRAGON AND YOU DIDN'T FEEL IT WAS RELEVANT ENOUGH TO TELL ME?!" Severus yelled, turning on the old man in a fury,

"Yes?" Dumbledore replied in a feigned confusion that was betrayed only by a small smile tugging at the corner of his lip. Snape just growled, much like harry himself did, and stormed out of the room, snapping for all of the fifth years to get back into their rooms. Dumbledore winked at harry before strutting merrily out of the room. Watching the headmaster close the door behind him, harry popped an emerald the size of a grown mans fist into his mouth and began to suck. Purring in contentment, harry sighed. Emeralds were his favourite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Draco tapped his quill against the parchment thoughtfully. It had been quite the beginning of term and father would definitely have to be informed of the days events. He was still a bit pissed, but that was understandable. He had finally been about to claim the princeship after all these years of plotting and scheming. He had spend years making exactly the right friends and connections to make that happen and now it was all ruined because one stubborn dragon had decided to snatch the benefits of the position, mainly the private bedroom, out from under his nose. When Draco had seen harry in that bedroom, amidst all of those silks and jewels, the only thing that had stopped him from making a scene and getting that giant lizard kicked out of the room himself was that harry potter, the undeniably powerful, obscenely wealthy dragon was valuable. Even he had been able to see that. So he had bowed out gracefully and now that his roommates were asleep he was writing to his father to update him as to what had happened. He would just have to get his rightful chambers back another way. Preferably one that would not get him roasted to smithereens by an angry dragon. Draco had absolute faith in his father. After all, not many people have the opportunity to turn such a spectacularly deadly creature into a political pawn. But then again who other than Lucius Malfoy would be able to?

Lucius was in his office when the letter arrived. He had been going over his finances when he had been disturbed by a tapping against his window. Upon sliding it open a rather familiar owl, Fortuna he believed Draco had named it, had glided through the window, landing gracefully on top of his desk and offering its leg. Untying the letter, and slitting the envelope open with a nearby letter opener in a well practiced motion, lucius began to read.

Dear father,

You will be glad to know i have arrived at Hogwarts safely. There is a new transfer student however, that catches my interest and perhaps will catch yours as well. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts and is not only a slytherin, but also a dragon! I had met him on the train earlier that day but he really was terribly rude to me. He has no class and after yelling at the Malfoy heir of all people, even locked me into a compartment with a know-it-all ravenclaw mudblood and a Weasley! Not even the prefects could unlock it, we had to wait for a professor to come get us out! Then he just got up and left right in the middle of the feast like a common ruffian and it didn't stop there. When we went down into the dungeons to pick our rooms he had not only already claimed the princes room. Once again none of the prefects could open it and when uncle sev finally did, we found him in full dragon form eating a giant spider! It was ghastly! Why did you never tell me dragons can shape shift? I never read about it in any of my books but when he was in the train and great hall he looked exactly like an ordinary person but for his teeth and wings! He's also somehow turned his room into a Gringotts vault that as much as it pains me to say it may rival even those of some of the lesser pureblood families! I don't doubt he doesn't have anymore lying about either. It looks as though he's stuffed in as much of his riches as humanly possible without drowning! It matters not however, i'll be sure to take that room back from him soon enough. It's mine by right and no overgrown lizard will take it from me!

Your devious son and heir,

Draco Malfoy

Lucius gaped. There was no other word for it. This was no gentle opening of the mouth. His jaw was practically down to his knees with the state of supreme shock he was in. Harry potter. A slytherin. What's more, harry potter. A DRAGON. It was enough to turn any respectable pureblood into a stuttering idiot. Lucius just sat there for a few moments trying to get his head around it. This would affect most, if not all, of his plans. He may even have to scrap the lot of them at this point. His only consolation was that Dumbledore would no doubt have to as well. At that an anticipatory grin made its way onto his features. This move had practically cleared the board. Harry potter was a key piece in the future of wizarding England and whoever had him on their side would dominate the game. Now that this little tidbit had come to light he had to wonder just who would come out on top. Dumbledore suddenly didn't seem as if he were in the prime place to get potter firmly under his thumb. Dragons were notoriously independent creatures after all and neutral as well. In terms of countries, dragons were Switzerland all the way through. Just the thought of a fifteen year old dragon with hormones and rebellion racing through its veins made him shiver. You didn't get much more neutral, or powerful, than a dragon. Lucius knew as much about dragons as the next fellow. That would have to change. He had never heard even the barest rumours about a human being able to shift into the form of a dragon or vice versa. If harry potter was in possession of even some of their abilities he would be a power to contend with. With that thought in mind, lucius began to write.

Draco tread into the great hall tiredly, not that he looked anything less than perfection on the outside and sat down at the slytherin table with a huff, in the midst of his circle. Serving himself from the various breakfast dishes lining the table and spooning some rather excellently scrambled eggs into his mouth, Draco turned to Blaise and pouted

"Can you believe this? Who the bloody hell gets up at 6 in the morning?!" The blond slytherin complained, nibbling on a strip of bacon. Blaise just raised a single eyebrow at him condescendingly

"His highness is in a mood today i see" Draco mock scowled at his friend, nudging the tan boy playfully. They bantered good-naturedly for the rest of breakfast like this until they were interrupted by a flurry of wingbeats. The first years gasped as dozens of owls dove through the windows in a storm of envelopes and feathers, depositing their packages in front of their wizards, whose plates had suddenly disappeared, before returning to the owlery. Rolling their eyes as the first year muggleborns gaped stupidly and erupted in excited chatter, Draco and his friends eagerly opened their packages unafraid, unlike some other first year purebloods in the hall, that they had not disappointed and shamed their families with a wrongful house placement. Briefly wondering what his fathers reaction would have been should he have been placed in griffindor, Draco shivered and swiftly banished the thought from his mind, a Malfoy in griffindor! Was there anything more unthinkable! It was best not to linger on it. Breaking open the seal, Draco slid the heavy parchment his father favoured from the envelope and began to read.

Draco,

Do NOT antagonize harry potter. Dragons are known to be extremely vicious and territorial and this boy is bound to be powerful. I know for a fact that you are underestimating him and you are to halt any plans that you have in motion regarding him. See that you get in his good graces at any cost, potter will be invaluable as an ally. I require more details regarding his dragon form, specifically colour, shape, diameters and any other details you may have noticed. Do not disappoint me.

Your father,

Lucius Malfoy

Draco sulked. This was not what he had expected to hear, there wasn't even a hello! He had known that potter was powerful, but to so capture his fathers attention like this, perhaps there was something about him that he had yet to see? It was a shame, Draco sighed, all of the plans he had concocted last night to reclaim that bedroom, going to waste like that so that the princes room might house a half breed. It could be worse, he decided, at least now he would have the chance to gain a powerful ally, and what better defence against the knightly griffindors than a ferocious dragon? Draco smirked, now that was something he would pay to see. Looking down the table Draco frowned in thought. Oddly enough, potter was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he was still asleep? He shrugged. It hardly mattered at this point. He would be having classes with potter all year so there was plenty of time yet. Reading into the urgent note of the message, Draco grabbed a quill from his book bag, quickly scratched all of his observations onto the back of his fathers reply and slipped it back into the envelope. Hopefully he would be able to get to the owlery and back before classes started. Slipping out of his chair, Draco whispered into Blaise's ear

"I'm headed to the owlery, pick up another schedule for me?" Nodding discretely, the italian boy continued reading through the congratulations of his various relatives as Draco exited the hall.

Walking briskly through the hallways Draco smiled in relief. The shifting staircases had not given him too much trouble and he had managed to find his way back before breakfast ended. Slipping into the great hall he subtly scanned his surroundings as he made his way to sit by Blaise. Potter had still not made an appearance. Mulling over the issue as Blaise handed him a copy of the slytherin fifth year schedule, Draco was just about to ask if anyone had been foolhardy enough to see if he was even awake when the bell rang. Deciding it would be his own fault if he was late, Draco put the issue from his mind, resolving to perhaps assist him with the unpleasantness of his no doubt imminent detentions to gain his trust and went to class.

Lucius was in the gardens with his wife when the owl had alighted on his knee. His annoyance at the now ripped state of his robe was bellied only by his excitement at receiving more information about the potter boy. Excusing himself, he quickly headed to his office, shutting the door firmly behind him and opened the already previously opened envelope. Shaking his head in distaste, lucius decided he would permit the behaviour this time. Draco had obviously picked up on the urgency of the letter and rushed to reply before classes started. Scanning over the letter carefully, he carefully penned whatever information he could glean about this new power.

Apparently harry potter could shift back and forth between a sort of human-dragon hybrid shape and dragon. In his human skin he apparently had large reptilian dragon wings growing from his back, though whether he could use them to fly in that form was unknown, his teeth were pointed to a degree and he had a sort of golden eyeliner around his eyes, which Draco was unsure of being a physical feature or fashion statement. When the letter touched upon his dragon form Draco also mentioned that while he was unsure as to the actual size, as someone who was so adept with locking charms may very well have some proficiency in shrinking charms as well, his shape was mostly that of the traditional dragon as opposed to, say, one of the asian variety. He went on to mention that his scales were golden, which made lucius raise an eyebrow is surprise as he had never heard mention of a golden variety, he ate raw meat, which was a given at this point, and that even as the students were screaming and Severus had barged into the middle of his chambers, he had seemed very reluctant to move out from under a pile of gold, whether he was simply territorial or there was another underlying reason was yet to be seen. Satisfied with a mornings work, lucius swiftly summoned one of the foremost experts regarding dragons in Britain, scheduling an appointment for friday. Leaning back in contentment, lucius gave a predatory grin. Malfoy's always got what they wanted. It was just a matter of knowing what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco growled in frustration, causing some of the other slytherins to look at him oddly. It was friday and there was still no sign of harry potter! It seemed he had just disappeared over night. No one had seen him since the 'acromantula incident' as everyone called it and they weren't even sure if he was in the school since that thrice damnable door wouldn't open. It wouldn't even open for the professors and whenever Snape asked Dumbledore he just twinkled at him and gave him a speech about respecting peoples privacy. 'Senile old coot' Draco thought bitterly. A potentially deadly dragon is roaming freely in the Hogwarts wards and you say you should respect its _privacy_. Honestly. It had been a week and Draco still hadn't managed to even talk to him! If this kept up he would have to write to his father about potter being allowed to roam free among the students and Dumbledore would find out exactly what the board of governors had to say about that! They were now in potions and Snape was laying into some poor griffindor boy, asking him questions that he would have easily known had he looked through his textbook ahead of time, when a familiar student barged into the potions room. Breathing heavily, with several bloody cuts marring his bare torso, harry stepped into the room with an obviously exhausted gait. He seemed to be just about to head for an empty table when Snape recovered from his surprise. Moving to stop potter in his tracks and stand over him in a way that, while menacing, definitely didn't impress the demidragon.

"Our little celebrity finally joins us. Think your too busy to come to class like everybody else potter?" Snape sneered, looking down his hooked nose at the boy, who mumbled a reply as though his mouth was full. Snape was immediately furious, never had someone disrespected him so much as to eat in his class.

"Spit out whatever is in your mouth immediately before i throw you out of this classroom!" The professor barked furiously. Paling upon the realization that asking someone of Harrys own diet to spit out his food wasn't such a great idea for the very reason that it could still be alive and moving, Snape moved to stop him but was two late. Dropping out of Harrys mouth to hit the floor with a resounding crack was a rather large ruby. Seeming to realize that he held the stunned gazes of the entire classroom potter just shrugged and said awkwardly

"Its a dragon thing" Snape just sighed and put the gemstone on his desk

"You can get it back after class has ended , for now you can sit with as he doesn't yet have a partner. Remember in the future to bring your own texts and cauldron, for now you can share ." Nodding in understanding, harry sat by Draco who explained the potion they would be making and its properties. Carefully slicing the leeches Draco casually asked

"So where have you been all this week?" Harry grinned rather savagely at that, showing off a great many sharp teeth

"I have been in the forbidden forest declaring my dominance over all of the other creatures" Draco nearly choked, briefly noticing that Harrys cuts had seemingly vanished as if they had never been there in the first place, though the remaining streaks of blood spoke otherwise, it seemed that whatever he was came with an advanced healing factor.

"The forbidden forest?! Are you insane?! You were expressly told NOT to go there" he whispered fiercely, noticing that Snape seemed to be listening to the conversation with no small amount of interest

"If I did not go the creatures of the forest would have scented my presence and found me anyways. A dragon must either prove himself strong enough to be the king of a territory and all of his inhabitants, or suffer constant challenges and be driven out of the territory. At least this way I and any I claim will have safe passage through the forbidden forest as long as I will it." Harry potter was rather chatty with his information, Draco decided. He had seen his type before when his father had introduced him to the sons of several well known researchers. There was a certain type of intellectual, he had found, that became so utterly immersed in what they were doing, that they became easily distractible, becoming temporarily distanced from the world and often giving away valuable information in the meanwhile. This would definitely be useful. From what mutterings about potions he could hear under potters breath as he watched him carefully measure and slice various ingredients and add them to the cauldron, it was a wonder he wasn't sent to ravenclaw. Finally the class ended and harry went to the front to retrieve his ruby, sighing in relief as he slipped it back in his mouth. It had been decidedly unpleasant, just bordering on painful tingling by the time the class ended. If this was how all of the teachers were going to react to him having something in his mouth all of the time he could be in serious trouble. It wasn't as if he could just hold a stone or piece of gold to himself all day. What if he was to be attacked? He would need both hands to fight. Vowing to ponder on the matter later, harry was just about to leave when Snape held him back.

"Headmaster Dumbledore expressed that he would like to meet with you " not waiting for a reply, Snape led the boy through the hallways, stopping in front of a large stone gargoyle.

"Liquorice whips" at that the gargoyle spun aside to reveal a gleaming brass doorknob. Knocking briefly, Snape and harry continued inside upon hearing a faint 'enter' from behind the door and harry sat down with Snape opting to stand. Walking into the headmasters office Harrys first impression of the room was that it really did need more redecorating than Dumbledore had implied. With a rather large claw-footed desk in the centre of the circular room, every wall was taken up with bookcases and strange whirling silver knickknacks. Some, he nodded approvingly while glancing over the titles, were definitely rare tombs, not the level of rarity of the books you would find in his hoard but rare nonetheless, but many were common adventure books and mysteries, there were even muggle books on the shelves! Moving onto the wallpaper and carpeting, harry was shook from his musings by Dumbledore delicately clearing his throat. Obviously the man had been talking for quite some time but harry could not recall for the life of him exactly what was said.

"I'm sorry headmaster, were you saying something?" The twinkle dimmed for a second but came back full force.

"Yes well as i was saying, what with your unique upbringing and the... Circumstances of your week absent, i took the liberty of making sure that all of your school supplies were in order so that we wouldn't have another incident like this. Imagine my reactions when i found these in your book bag." Dumbledore said, heaving a familiar leather book bag, exquisitely threaded with unicorn hair, onto the table from behind his desk. Harry growled threateningly at this, furious that the headmaster would have bypassed his wards to root through his horde, but calmed when the headmaster backed away from the bag, making it clear that he was not claiming it as his own. He had obviously spent quite a bit of time among dragons if he could appease his temper so easily.

"The fifth year school supply list states that you must have: the required robes and texts, a pewter standard sized cauldron, 1 set of glass or crystal vials, a telescope and a set of brass scales. You have: a solid gold pewter lined cauldron, a set of diamond vials, a silver, sapphire encrusted telescope, a pair of scales that seem to be carved from ivory and most importantly, no wand. He said, unshrinking and placing each item on the desk as he named them.

"Now these things are all very nice my boy, but they are not the equipment we specified and i had really hoped you would fit in." Snape snorted at this.

"Besides that, all of your textbooks seem to be extremely rare tombs, especially your potions text. I've personally never seen most of these titles outside of a museum!" At that Snape's eyes seemed to brighten, and he peered curiously into the bag over Harrys shoulder.

"And as for robes, i realize that they might be unreasonable considering your... extra appendages," at that Harrys wings flared out slightly as if they realized they were being acknowledged

"But i've yet to see you in anything other than the very pants you are wearing, my boy and i worry that you may catch your death in the winter months." Dumbledore seemed to stop here, waiting for harry to respond. Harry opened his mouth slightly and spit the ruby into the cauldron as if it were a spittoon, making a bell-like tone sound through the office. Ignoring Dumbledores shock, harry spoke

"I apologize for the misunderstanding. Where shall i go to acquire the illustrated supplies?" The headmaster gave a grandfatherly smile at this, it was a relief to see that harry was not as bullheaded as he had feared, perhaps at this rate he might be able to interrogate him for the details of what he had been doing for the last eleven years, maybe even introduce him to a few griffindors and get him firmly entrenched on the side of the light soon.

"Well its good we sorted everything out then isn't it? Professor Snape will take you to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"What?!" Snape snarled

"I assure you i have far better things to do than dragging a spoiled dragon through Hogsmeade all day!"

"Now, now, Severus" Dumbledore said placatingly

"I'm sure harry would be willing to offer you something in exchange for the service. Perhaps you would allow professor Snape to borrow one of your potions books in exchange?" He asked turning to harry for an answer. Harry nodded briskly, dragging the bag over to himself and rooting around in it for a second before taking out and unshrinking, a thick and obviously ancient tomb labelled, ritualistic potions of the aztec civilizations. Snape was practically drooling. He had just reached out to take the text when harry snatched it away.

Meeting Snapes eyes with orbs of faintly glowing green, harry growled so lowly that anyone of human hearing would have had to strain themselves to hear.

"Return it uncopyed. If i find you have done otherwise i will find you and you will regret it dearly." With that warning his placed the book in Snapes still outstretched hands and turned back to Dumbledore.

"I will require a forge" Dumbledore gave an all knowing smile, neglecting to ask what it would be used for and not at all unnerved by the abrupt change of subject.

"Of course my dear boy!, there happens to be an old forge deep in the dungeons, used to belong to Godric Griffindor himself I believe! Sadly its fallen into a state of disrepair as we haven't been teaching any courses on magical weaponry in quite some time, but i'm sure you'll be able to fix it up nicely! Severus can show you the way after you get back to Hogwarts tomorrow!" He acceded cheerfully, as Snape ignored the pair in favour of devouring the first pages of the rare volume.

"You have flying classes with the griffindors right now so out to the training grounds with you!" Harry nodded at this, gathering all of his things once again in his book bag and returning the ruby to its place under his tongue. He left without another word.

Harry walked out to join the rest of the class in the field, having deposited his book bag back in his room. Looking over the school brooms with distaste and deciding that until he was allowed to bring a broom of his own he could do without, he lined up with the other students. While flying classes were not mandatory past first year, it seemed that it was a popular choice among quittich players and that they learned many of their maneuvers here. Luckily it was a small class, mixed among all four houses, and he would have to feel the discomforting pressure of the slytherin-griffindor rivalry here like he did in potions.

"Mr. Potter, where is your broom?" The teacher, madam hooch he believed she was called, asked him in a loud, commanding tone. Not bothering to respond, harry simply unfurled his wings to their full length so that they stretched 15 feet to either side of him. Many of the other students covered their eyes at this, nearly blinded by how the sun viciously gleamed off of the golden scales, much to the amusement of some of his housemates.

"Oy, put those things away and grab a broom like the rest of us, or all you too good to use a broom like a real wizard?" The red headed boy sneered, eyeing harry with something akin to disgust. Harry ignored him keeping his wings spread out and waiting for the response of the flying instructor who seemed to have frozen. Finally she recovered, though a bit unnerved.

"I s-suppose thats acceptable " seeming to ignore the peculiarity entirely, she continued to instruct the wingless portion of the students, not once looking in Harrys direction. When a student sprained his wrist, she seemed glad to escort him to the infirmary. Soon after they had left the students gathered in their smaller groups of friends to chat and complain about not being able to learn to fly, but for Draco who rose into the air on his broomstick clutching an odd orb which harry could identify as a remembrall.

"Hey Potter, fancy a game of catch?" Draco asked loudly, waving it in the air. Before harry could reply however, Ron stepped forward, face red with anger

"Hand it over Malfoy you thief, that's Neville's and you know it!" He yelled, holding out his hand as if there was a chance that the slytherin would actually fly back down and hand it over without a fuss

"Finders keepers weasel, or haven't you heard? of all people your family should know, being that they can't even afford second hand robes. Besides, if Longbottom had managed to hold on to it, perhaps he would have remembered to land on his fat bottom and not his wrist!" The blond boy taunted, flying even higher to make a point of his defiance. If Ron's face had been red before, now it was positively flaming. Almost, harry noted, the exact same shade of his hair. Shaking with rage and what few suspected to be shame, Ron grabbed his own broom. Straddling the broomstick and rising into the air somewhat shakily, it took a few seconds for Ron to rise up to Draco's place in the air. Pale with fear, but haltingly pressing forwards regardless of barely passable skills on a broom, the foolish griffindor began to chase after Draco, who easily kept ahead, only turning back to taunt him when he began to loose altitude. Enraged beyond reason now and only a few meters above the ground, Ron zigzagged unsteadily across the field, likely trying to attempt a maneuver he had only seen in one of his precious chudley cannon games. Unfortunately for him, Draco had had the talent and practice he was lacking and dove under him, rising behind his broom to rear end him. Ron, already unbalanced by inexperience and general recklessness, fell forwards, losing his grip on the broom and falling to the ground. Oddly enough, Ron landed not with a thud but with a snap.

Sitting up from where he fell on his back, the second youngest reached back, hands trembling, to take out his wand or rather, what was left of it.

"Ha! Not only poor, but stupid too! I knew there was something to fathers theory about blood quality decreasing with overbreeding!" Draco laughed, still hovering over the ground on his broom. Ron ignored him however, looking at his wand in horror, freckles standing out against his ghostly complexion like ink splatters.

"...bloody hell...mums gonna kill me...stupid Malfoy" he mumbled to himself though his inner rantings were interrupted as madam hooch stormed out from the tree line.

" ! Get down now!" The flying instructor screamed, looking furiously towards the still frozen Weasley, and Draco who was still suspended in the air. Draco descended gracefully to the ground, head held high with just a touch of fear in his eyes along with the arrogance. Hooch looked as if she had worked up a good tongue thrashing and was about to lay into the pair when the bell rang. Grunting in disappointment, she simply grit out

"Detention tonight with Snape" and walked away stiff legged with indignation, knowing that she could hardly expel the son of a member of the board of governors without losing her job, at the very least, and that if only the other boy was expelled when the other was not the parents would complain. Her hands were tied. Ron, meanwhile, ignorant of how truly close he had come to being suspended, or possibly expelled, opted to simply stare at his wand once more in shock before looking up to again sneer at harry.

"Guess you belong in slytherin after all Potter. And to think that everyone thinks you are the saviour or light even! Don't worry, i'll be sure to clear up any idea of you being a decent human being. After all, you aren't exactly human are you?" The red headed boy said, eyes still wet from his unshed tears at breaking the precious Weasley family hand-me-down wand. Harry just shrugged, not caring either way. Draco however took great offence at Weasley abusing 'the boy he was trying to use in an attempt to further his own ambitions' and was about to hex the prat when harry held him back.

"He's right Draco, i'm not a human." The rest of the students who were gathered around the trio eager to hear every detail of their little squabble, mouths dropped open at this casual admittance.

"S-see he even admits it!" Ron yelled, pointing his finger precariously close to Harrys teeth.

"What are you?" Draco asked quietly, and rather respectfully, harry nodded in approval

"I am a demidragon"

"A dragon? You really do belong in the snake pit then! Your one step away from being a slimy serpent yourself!" Ron yelled again, still pointing. Harry looked at the finger considering. It looked rather pudgy but it might be flavourful... This line of though was cut off almost immediately by annoyance. Could no one hear the demi? Every time he told someone his species they ran around yelling 'dragon this! Dragon that!'. How hard was it to say demidragon?

Harry didn't really care much about the weasel either way. He has stupid, arrogant and obviously a slacker. He wouldn't last a second if he were to anger him and was therefore no threat. Draco was another matter however and harry pulled him back just as quickly as he started forward, eyes blazing.

"Class." Harry reminded gently, leading his housemate away. Draco looked back at the still fuming Weasley and sneered

"Seems we'll have to take this up another time blood traitor" Ron seeming about to send back a scathing retort, promptly shut his mouth at the expression harry sent at him that showed far too many teeth to be a grin. Satisfied at having the last word, Draco strutted off, nose in the air, the picture of pureblood arrogance. As obvious as it was that the little Malfoy had convinced himself he was only trying to use him, harry couldn't help but be amused by his genuine attempts to befriend him. And with a dry chuckle, harry followed.

Lucius laid his head on his desk in frustration. First he had spent the entire week going through different _supposed_ experts on dragonlore, separating the passable, from the complete hacks. then when he had _finally_ found an actual certified expert, the man had been off in south america searching for a rare species of cave dwelling dragon, so he had, had to pay his contacts to pay the locals to go in after him to deliver a letter regarding a, very generously paid for, meeting the man had agreed to and was now _late_ for! If he didn't get any info on potter lucius would howl. Finally there was a sort of clumsy fumbling at the doorknob which, sighing with impatience, lucius opened with a wave of his wand. Stumbling painfully a rather pale, bespeckled man entered the room.

"Lord Malfoy, I am Doctor Linden Isling, I believe you called me here to identify a species of dragon?" Lucius nearly scowled. Really no sense of decorum, if he didn't know any better (and he did) he would have said he was a mudblood and not a half-blood as he had thoroughly verified.

"Please sit down" lucius said, gesturing to a somewhat uncomfortable looking wooden seat in front of his desk. Smiling tightly as the man complied the Malfoy head nodded in unspoken permission to ask his questions. Dr. Isling eagerly jumped in, smile on his face. Lucius supposed it wasn't often that one had to consult an expert, After all, almost every species must be recorded in some book or other. What ever species potter was, he was most definitely rare. This train of though was derailed however, when the man began his interrogation, taking out a small pad of paper and an ink pot-less quill.

"What shape is he?"

"Traditional. Bit stocky. four legged and all that."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Eyes?"

"Green. Bright."

"Colour?"

"Gold." At this the doctor looked up curiously and if possible became even more eager

"Gold you say?"

"Yes, metallic like coins"

"Diet?"

"Meat. Predominantly raw."

"Habitat?"

"Unknown." He was disappointed at this but nevertheless ploughed ahead

"Any fixations?"

"Fixations?" Lucius asked, brow raised

"A sort of devotion. Or rather obsession. Some species of dragon tend to fixate on something in particular, whether it is a material, or a certain type of tree or rock, oftentimes they even fixate on a person if they are intelligent enough."

'Heres hoping for the last one.' Lucius thought slyly 'few people could use a dragon better than a Malfoy and i've ascertained Draco will be in exactly the right place should it happen.'

"Treasure."

"Excuse me?" The specialist asked, pen still above the paper. Lucius frowned, was the man deaf?

"Treasure. Like gold, jewels, silks and the like." The doctor was not positively vibrating with excitement and his pen was moving a mile a second.

"Very unusual. Occasionally a dragon will collect objects for their sentimental value or magical power, but i've only ever heard of three examples of a dragon collecting anything for their material value..." The man was obviously becoming distracted so lucius snapped his fingers in front of his face impatiently. The doctor came back to himself blushing.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry sir, i hadn't realized..." With an embarrassed cough the man continued

"Any other abilities? like breathing fire, digging tunnels or such?" Lucius pondered on the question for a moment before remembering that harry did indeed have an ability that was unusual among dragons.

"He can shift into human form with the exception of his teeth and wings." froze.

"He shifts into human form?" Lucius nodded, watching with mild alarm as the doctor made a strangled noise, turning deathly pale, he still needed the man after all. He sat there for several minutes, barely managing not to hyperventilate, whether from terror or excitement lucius couldn't tell, before he finally recovered.

"This is... Quite the unusual case lord Malfoy." Now lucius was getting worried. Had he done all of this for nothing?

"How so?"

"Well," the specialist continued in a hushed voice "i've never even heard of any species of dragon that could remotely match the characteristics you described." Lucius was just about to throw the man out for wasting his time when he continued to say "but there are some dragons that are so rare and are born so very many centuries apart from one another... That their very existence becomes a legend." Now lucius was definitely intrigued.

"This dragon that you happened to describe, the colour, the treasure fixation, _the shapeshifting_ all point to a type of dragon that... Hasn't been seen since the age of merlin. It has been so long in fact, since one has appeared, that it has almost been forgotten from legend altogether. Even I only found out about it by sheer luck, on an archaeological dig as a student." Lucius decided that if the man did not spit it out he would have to crucio him a dozen or so times, however he held his tongue, knowing that ninety-nine percent of the time, anything that held any connection to merlin whatsoever held the gravest of importance.

"While it does not give a species, unsurprising if you consider that he very well may be only the second of his kind, the legend illustrates the dragon you describe as being an extremely large beast, though he is likely able to shrink himself, with golden scales and in the traditional shape. The good news is that he is not very aggressive unless provoked, however there is another trait about it that..." Knowing the man was debating whether or not to trust him, lucius snapped

"Keep in mind that i am the only one who knows where this dragon is." The dragon expert huffed.

"Some dragons, only the most rare and dangerous breeds really, have a sort of extra ability. All dragons have these abilities to an extent but as the rarity of breed increases, as does the potency of the gift. Take welsh greens for example. Because of their smaller size and green scaleature they are able to easily hide and blend into their surroundings. This, though it is one of the most minor, is a camouflage based ability. The dragon you are talking about is as alike to a welsh green as a lion is to a house cat." Lucius was starting to get a sense of foreboding.

"This dragon is known for its proficiency in smithing."

"Smithing?"

"Wand and weapon smithing to be exact." Lucius couldn't keep his face from displaying exactly how he felt about that. The edge of 's lip curled upwards in derision.

"You scoff now. Where did you think the sword of king Arthur came from?, the staffs of Merlin and Morgana? What about Hogwarts very own house weapons? The sword of griffindor, the slytherin daggers, the ravenclaw quarterstaff and hufflepuffs bow and arrows, did you think any man made design could create weapons of such power? I assure you they were passed down through their families long before the founders ever gave the weapons to Hogwarts." Watching the Malfoy house head's face shine with awe and possessive greed, quickly realized that a suspected death eater may not have been the best man to tell of the most powerful magical creature since the time of merlin. Swiftly gathering himself to leave, intending to tell the ministry exactly what potential harm had been done tonight and all about the powerful new presence in their world, stood, preparing to make his way out of the Malfoy mansion.

"I'm afraid thats all I have to tell you lord Malfoy. There is very little known about the species and I really must get back to South America, so if you could just tell me where the dragon is..."

" ?"

"Yes?" The dragon specialist asked, peering at Lucius suspiciously

"_Obliviate_"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Potter!" Snape snarled, barging into the fifth room that morning

"Yes professor?" Harry asked, laying aside his tools from where he had been carving into a piece of wood and tilting his head curiously. The rather cute gesture may have moved to sway Minerva's temper but Snape was far too furious to even contemplate calming down. The irate potions professor had been looking for harry for at least an hour, having stalked through a good portion of the school before remembering the forge the headmaster had gifted to him the day before.

"Why in the bloody blazes were you not waiting for me to take you to Diagon alley?!" The greasy haired teacher yelled, idly noting the sheer cleanliness the once disgustingly dusty and cobwebbed forge had been reduced to. A large fire was going, all of the equipment had been repaired and shined and If Snape didn't know any better he would have said the stone walls were sparkling. Dragging him out of his observations, harry spoke

"I wasn't given a time, nor a place to meet you so i thought i would start cleaning my forge until you found me." Despite the undeniable logic attached to his actions Snape was still angry

"Next time wait in front of my rooms."

"I don't know where they are sir"

"_Then ask a teacher where to find them_." Severus hissed, sounding oddly alike his house symbol, and stormed out of the room in a flurry of dark fabric. Harry just shrugged, standing up from where he had been working on his latest wand design and followed.

Severus, harry, weasel and an older prefect, harry assumed to be his brother, arrived at the leaky cauldron in a spurt of green flame. Stepping out of the fireplace, Snape cast a quick scourgify on everyone except harry, who had refused and Severus was disturbed to note, was licking the ashes off of his skin in graceful sweeps like it was the finest ambrosia. Also relieved that the boy who lived did not have a forked tongue as some of the students had rumoured, the potions professor tore his mind out of the gutter, just wanting the day to get over with so he could get back to the truly fascinating tomb potter had loaned him. Turning to the Weasley boys, Snape gave firm, concise instructions, sure that the older one would be able to keep his idiot brother in line.

"Go to Ollivander's and come right back. No loitering and if your brother screws up again it is _your_ heads that will roll." And with that he stalked out of the pub into Diagon alley, harry close on his heels, leaving the Weasley brothers in awkward silence, Ron fidgeting under his brothers glare. Harry walked after Snape, just on the verge of having to struggle to keep up with his long strides.

"Where are we going first?" Harry asked curiously

"Gringotts" was his short reply, and after that the walk was spent in silence

Entering the large marble building, harry was immediately faced with a host of goblin tellers.

"A bank?" Harry asked blankly, eyeing the various goblins around him with distrust. Severus rolled his eyes,

"Well you can't go around spitting jewels at people! You need galleons!"

"I have gold coins!" Harry insisted, shifting several from the horde storage rune on his wrist to form a large handful which then disappeared back into the tattoo.

"You need galleons, not just gold coins!" Severus said, already feeling a headache coming on. Finally harry complied, sulkingly, and the two made their way over to a teller, who promised them he would alert the goblin in charge of the potter vaults, all while looking over harrys tattoo hungrily, no doubt sensing the treasure that lay inside. Finally another goblin appeared, this one dressed in a pinstriped, three-piece suit.

He too eyed Harry's tattoo hungrily and asked,

"Welcome, i am Griphook, manager of the potter vaults, will you be making a deposit today?"

"No" Snape said "we will be taking a tour of the potter vaults and will withdraw a small amount"

Grumbling and hardly taking his eyes off of Harrys tattoo, even as he cradled it protectively to his chest and gave him a dirty look, Griphook ushered them into a mining cart before starting their way underground. Finally they arrived at the vaults, Griphook taking a minute to unlock the door to reveal several large chambers. Filled to the brim with galleons, sickles and the occasional knut, jewels and priceless artifacts, all separated into different chambers, it reminded harry of home and suffice to say, he loved it. Immediately transforming into his full dragon form, much to the startlement of Griphook and Snape, harry dove in, splashing happily amidst the rivers of gold and jewels like a monstrous, yet playful dolphin before sinking into the piles depths until all the pair could discern of him were his luminous green eyes.

"_Thisss isss wonderful! Who dared keep sssuch treasssures from me?_" Blanching upon the realization that whoever he blamed would likely find themselves making their way into the stomach of an angry dragon Snape quickly replied

"No one in particular, wizard law states just states that you have to be of a certain age thats all."

Technically this was true, but Potter didn't need to know that, that age was seventeen and no one was likely to be willing to tell the dragon that he was confined to the, much smaller, trust vault until he reached that age. Severus cringed at the thought. Turning to the goblin manager he asked tiredly,

"_Would you just get us a bag of gold keyed to the potter vaults?_" Nodding silently, the goblin summoned a silk bag, performing a quick spell over it to link it to the vault.

"Thank you." Severus said, taking the bag with the intention of giving it to his new student lest he rip the teacher apart first. 'Now to get him out of here' he thought, watching harry frolic exasperatedly. Taking the begging look Griphook was giving him as a cue, as yet another orderly pile of coins came crashing down, Severus called for his charges attention.

"Come on potter we have to go"

"_You will not keep me from my treasssure..._" Sensing the potential doom of the situation, he rapidly moved to appease the dragon

"No, of course not, but don't you already have lots of treasure at Hogwarts too? Once you're a third year you can go to Hogsmeade every week, maybe earlier if you work something out with Dumbledore. You could spend the entire weekend here if you wanted." Snape had never seen a goblin so pale.

_"I ssupposse"_ Harry sighed, his bulk folding down upon itself to reveal his human form, as snape now resolved to call it, despite the wings and teeth that betrayed its illusion of humanity.

"We're going" the potions master said, pushing the coin bag into his hands and briefly explaining its purpose before swiftly making his way out of the dungeons lest harry once again get distracted, the dragon-boy hurrying to join him.

After yet another ride in in the mine cart they finally arrived at the surface and were back at the doors to Diagon alley.

"Please come again" Griphook called, just as the doors closed behind him, looking as though the very words pained him. Snape respected him for the pleasantries, painful as they might be, it was smart ,after all, to be polite to a creature that could likely each you and a good portion of your staff, in one colossal bite. Walking down the street to madam Malkin's, Snape's head was throbbing and he was praying that there wouldn't be another dragon related episode, seeing Harrys look of disgust upon seeing the excessively mauve robed Madam Malkin come hurrying towards them as they entered however, he figured this was not to be.

"Welcome! What can i get for you?" He had to hand it to the woman, Harry potter was barefoot and naked but for a single pair of tattered pants and she could still smell the sale she could make off of him like a bloodhound. Considering the state of his room, he would no doubt insist on only buying the finest she had to offer.

"I require a Hogwarts uniform" Harry said, leaving it at that.

"So you'll want three black work robes, a pointed hat, a winter cloak and protective gloves then?" She asked cheerily

"Robes?" He questioned, with the most repulsed face Severus could imagine, unfettered wings twitching slightly on his back as if already confined.

"Is... There something wrong with that?" She asked hesitantly, afraid that she had lost a client that Snape couldn't understand that she had ever known was wealthy in the first place. You couldn't even see the scar behind the traces of ash left from flooing that he had refused to clean off.

"The shirt and hat will not be necessary then. I will just take the gloves and some pants. Make them of a material that will hold up to abuse."

"Are you looking for boots as well? We just received a shipment yesterday of the most divine dragonhide..."

"Of course!" Harry hissed murderously, stalking towards the suddenly cowering the Madam Malkin, eyes glowing avada kadavra green and wings unfurling to either side of him to block the entrance to the shop.

"And while you're off making boots out of dragon skin, why don't i scalp that little boy over there and make you a nice hat?!" He said, pointing to a cherubic little blond child, huddling in the corner next to his mother and the other patrons who were now shrieking. Even Snape was wary to approach harry now, his bared teeth seemingly having grown into jagged daggers as he snapped them threateningly. He did, however, manage to take advantage of Harrys distraction and cast a quick scourgify on him when he wasn't looking. Madam Malkin looked ready to faint and the other shoppers were working their way into a good scream when Snape finally made a move.

"We'll go somewhere else, come on" making sure that harry acceded before actually leaving, which he did with one last angry hiss. Exiting back onto the street Severus turned to harry.

"Well you just got us kicked out of the best clothing shop in Diagon alley. Where do you suppose we should go now?" He said demandingly, to the most irresponsible dragon he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Potter just stood there for a few seconds before pointing in a seemingly random direction.

"That way" he said moving towards the south side of Diagon alley, Snape following, curious as to see where he thought he was going. After a few minutes walk they arrived in front of Twillfit and Tattings, a store Severus recognized as one of Draco's favourite places to shop.

"They smell of silk and valuables" harry announced to Snape as they walked through the doors.

'Smell?' The teacher thought, before the issue was put from his mind as they were greeted by the owner of the store, who obviously had the same sixth sense as Madam Malkin by the look he was giving harry.

"Welcome to Twillfit and Tattings, what can i..."

"Harry this is an old friend of mine. I just need to have a few words with him if you don't mind." Severus quickly said pulling aside the startled store owner. Just as he seemed about to protest, Snape covered his mouth and leaned forward to whisper in his ear

"Quiet yourself and listen to what i am saying. The boy who walked in your store is a half dragon who was about to slaughter Madam Malkin and everyone in her store a minute ago because she suggested he wear dragonhide boots. Have your assistants remove anything made of the material from your displays, don't mention dragonhide anything in front of him and we can leave with _all_ of out limbs intact. _Do you understand?_"

The owner swiftly nodded, going over to speak with his various employees, who immediately sprang into action, discreetly removing the garments, before walking back over to the pair.

"Welcome gentlemen, what can i get for you?"

"I will require a selection of pants, gloves and a winter cloak, nothing that will impede the spreading of my wings however" harry said, doing just that to bring the man attention to the scaly limbs. Snape had to give it to him, he was taking this in a much better stride than Madam Malkin had seemed to.

"Do you have any other specifications?" Harry thought about it for awhile before nodding

"Yes, they must be made of a durable material, nothing that will snag or rip easily. I will be going into the forbidden forest frequently and i do not fancy having my pants shredded to bits if i get in a tussle." As much as Severus wanted to argue this, the boy wasn't even wearing the robe the least he could do is get pants of the same material, he couldn't deny the logic.

"We'll see what we can do then" the shop owner said respectfully, ordering an assistant to bring out several fabric samples. Sitting down at a small table in the corner of the shop, the assistant deposited several small squares of fabric in front of them. Over the next half hour the owner, who had introduced himself as , poked at several different fabrics, commenting on its qualities while Snape looked on bored, before harry finally ordered several pairs of thestral leather pants, layered with several warming charms so that he would not get cold when winter came about. At this point Severus was not paying attention to the proceedings and had settled in the corner with one of his potions texts as harry was measured and fitted for his order and went on to look over their selections of gloves and winter cloaks. At last harry was done and approached his professor with the details of his purchases. Severus didn't even look up from his book.

"After you get your things, go to Ollivander's. It will no doubt take quite awhile so I'll collect the rest of your things and you can find me in the apothecary when your done. With that he left the shop, a feat considering he did not once remove his gaze from the book. Waiting for about an hour, Harrys clothes were finally ready and he changed into one of his new pairs of black leather pants, putting the rest of his things in his tattoo to collect later. Paying the cashier, making sure to leave a good tip for the assistants to be sure he would be welcomed later, harry exited the shop, heading back to Madam Malkins, where he thought he had seen the store Snape had directed him to nearby. Walking down the street, harry noticed that almost everyone was staring at him. It was slightly unnerving and, knowing not what was gathering their attention to him, resolved to ask Severus about it later. Finally after much frustrated wandering, he arrived at Ollivander's, hardly stopping to look at the sign before he entered, a gentle chime sounding as he pushed open the door. The Weasley brothers were inside and harry could see by the candy overflowing the younger ones pockets, they had likely ignored Severus's orders and had a good time, despite the intention of the older one's presence to prevent exactly that. They stopped to stare at him for a second before returning to their conversation.

'No doubt the younger one pouted his way into getting his brother to pity him' harry thought, scoffing at the younger Weasley's foolishness. Suddenly an oddly pale eyed man with rather untamed white hair came out from the back of the shop, seeming unsurprised to find them here.

"Ah, and , I have been expecting you two for quite some time! Shall we get started?" He said already attempting to shove wands into their hands. Backing away, with a derision filled look at the flimsy twig the man called a wand, harry frowned.

"Unnecessary. I already have a wand. Several in fact." He explained, getting the feeling that the old man would not let it go when he was faced with a patronizing smile.

"Several you say? And may i see these _many_ wands which have bonded themselves to you _young_ man?" Ollivander said, emphasizing Harrys supposed status as an ignorant child. The younger weasel leaned forward now, eager to see what he figured would be a spectacular smack down by the foremost wand expert of the wizarding world.

"Not bonded to me. I forge them. I happen to be a wandsmith like yourself, not that you could ever compare to my work of course..." Ollivander's eyes narrowed, furious that he was being challenged by someone not even a quarter of his age until harry passed a rather oddly coloured wand into the old wandmakers hands. Shuddering from the sheer power of the device as he held it, Ollivander looked upon the wand with awe, all of his fury put behind him. It was obvious where they now stood and he knew that it was unlikely he would ever create a wand like the one he now held in his entire life.

"Its...beautiful..." He breathed, holding the wand as if it was his first born child. The Weasley brothers were no longer even pretending that they were not listening in on the conversation, so fascinated were they by the wand Ollivander was holding. Not only was it a deadly weapon, but a work of art, stained a deep red-black with a polished gleam, when it shined just so, one could see the minute details of what was obviously a rendition of the wild hunt, carved into the bone. Harry nodded his head in thanks, respecting the man all the more for seeing the value in the object he held and treating it with due respect.

"What is it made of?"

"Bone of a red cap with a core of dementor blood, very good for dark curses" harry replied, seeing the reverence in the mans eyes

"Dementor blood?" He asked uncertainly to which harry responded with a bloodthirsty grin

"Its all a matter of knowing just where to cut"

"Of course" Ollivander nodded, shifting nervously "Have you made many more?"

"A few" the demidragon said, not stating the exact number

"Do you sell them?" He asked and harry knew where the old wand maker was going with this

"No, each wand i create is made for a very specific person or even keyed to a bloodline so that it can be used by each new head of a family and no one else." Ollivander nodded in resigned disappointment, releasing the instrument back into Harrys grasp where it once again disappeared into the depths of his tattoo.

"I suppose you will not be requiring my expertise then" Ollivander said, clearly reluctant to call it expertise with harry in the room.

"I suppose not. I may return however, in the future, should i find myself in need of a good conversation. So few here know much of anything about what makes a good wand" at that Ollivander perked right up, looking strangely like an eager puppy, as harry swept from the room with another gentle chime. It was some time before he remembered his other customers.

Harry was about to head over to the apothecary he could see nearby, ready to drag Snape out of his books and back to Hogwarts when another smaller street caught his eye. It was out of the way, rather cramped and obviously a place where shady characters liked to gather. Seeing a sign which labelled the place as Knockturn alley, harry casually strode into the alleyway, more than confident in his ability to protect himself. As he wandered the street, looking over the shops for anything that caught his eye, harry sensed someone sneaking up on him to his left, spinning around to grip the throat of a somewhat average looking vampire, harry growled, pinning the man to a shopfront. Wondering if he should rip the vampires throat out, if only to send a message to the other residents of the alley, harry was interrupted by the mans begging

"Please, please! I didn't know, i thought you were a..." Harry sighed. Perhaps he should remove the notice-me-not charms on his wings so that even though people were aware of them, they didn't really think, in depth, about them. On one hand is was good that people tended to mostly overlook his wings seeing as they were large dangerous cords of muscle he could, and had, use to bludgeon a person to death comfortably. On the other hand it would be rather inconvenient if people were going around thinking he was easy prey. Harry trailed his other hand up along the creatures jaw, moving to grasp him by the hair so that he could put him in better position to rip his throat out, when something caught his eye.

"What is this?" He asked, gesturing towards the metal studding the vampires ears

"What?" The vampire asked confused, yet sensing a chance to spare his life

"These," harry clarified tugging on one of the hoops digging into the vampires ear and shivering at the feel of the metal on his skin. He had been unable to bring along one of his gems today because he knew it would attract quite a bit of attention, but he could hardly hold a piece of gold to his skin for hours at a time. The trip to Gringotts had helped but he hadn't had any contact with gold or jewels for many hours and his bones were beginning to ache somewhat painfully.

"They're p-piercings..." The vampire stuttered, looking at the boy hopefully

"And they hold metal to your skin at all times?" Harry asked, excited that he may have found the answer to his problem

"Y-yes"

"Where can i get these piercings?" The smaller teen asked, digging his fingers painfully into the mans throat, a scene the other residents of the alley would have found rather humorous had they come across it.

"Theres a shop down the street, they do them" the unnamed vampire squeaked, relieved when the fifteen year old released him until he took his hand

"You will take me there" the teenager commanded. The vampire nodded his head, knowing that he was lucky to be alive at this point, and lead harry deeper into the alley in a twisted parody of a well minded passerby assisting a lost child, just on the cusp of manhood. Finally they arrived at a store with no apparent name, only an unsubtle 'piercings' decorating the sign. Releasing the vampire, who immediately fled, harry walked into the store, relieved to see that the inside was somewhat sanitary, and no where near as dirty as its exterior.

"Hello?" He called into the empty room, raising an eyebrow as a rough grumble came from the back of the shop

"Comin' i'm comin' have a bloody bit of patience why don't you." Said the man harry presumed to be the owner said, as he stepped out into the light

Finely muscled with golden bronze and a mop of hair the colour of roasted chestnuts, harry guessed the young man was about 20, also noting the host of piercings he had dotting his face and ears.

"What can i get you for?" The man asked in a gruff voice, looking over harry with a face that clearly said he was expecting to deal with a brat who wanted a 'cool piercing' to show off to his friends.

"I would like a piercing. Make that several actually." Harry said, looking over the various hoops, chains and studs he could see displayed around the shop.

"Obviously" the stranger snorted, rolling his eyes

"what kind" Now harry hesitated

"What kinds are there?" Now the man was almost glaring at him. Taking out a large book from a nearby display case, he spent several minutes going through the different types of piercings before turning back to harry impatiently.

"Well?" He asked, tapping his foot against the wooden floor. Harry described the piercings he wanted, choosing several designs from the displays. Some time later, the man was actually fairly impressed. Harry had barely flinched under the needles, reacting better than some grown men, especially in the... sensitive areas... Soon enough they were finished and harry paid at the desk, piercings already healed, though his skin was still slightly reddened. Seeing something rather intriguing on the mans arm, harry inquired as to what it was.

"Hmm? Oh those are just bracelets." Seeing Harrys fascination with the object and in a good mood due to his recent sale the man elaborated

"They're jewelry, like necklaces" he said, pulling one out from under his shirt as he spoke

"You put them around your neck and arms" harry felt somewhat foolish now. All of this effort to find a way to hold metal against his skin and he had innumerable pieces of jewellery just lying around his horde like trash. He couldn't believe he had never wondered what they were for. Summoning two wide golden cuffs, decorated with swirling designs, weaved with protective runes, harry snapped them onto his arms and sighed with contentment. He supposed the piercing weren't all bad anyways, and he supposed enemies wouldn't be able to grab at them nearly so easily as they would a necklace. Exiting the shop, as the man once again retreated to the back room, this time harry found his way to the apothecary unchallenged, no one daring to risk his ire again, though quite a few people were looking at him strangely for some reason. Entering the apothecary curiously, the man at the desk going oddly silent upon seeing him, harry walked through the aisles, finally finding Severus looking over a selection of dragon scales. Coughing to get his professors attention, harry was surprised when the he looked up and groaned.

"Oh merlin"

Severus looked up and groaned, knowing that this was beyond a doubt his fault for giving the boy free reign. Hell, If Dumbledore didn't kill him, all of the hormonal girls stampeding over him to get to the boy would. He didn't particularly look like the 'griffindor golden boy' image the old man had wanted him to project. In fact if Dumbledore dragged the kid about looking like this, it was more than likely everyone would think the headmaster had bought a sex slave off the black market. He looked like one of the characters off the covers of the muggle romances he had seen minerva hiding in her desk for merlins sake! With gently waving raven black hair and the the most vibrantly green eyes he had ever seen on a person, cat-like almost, which was further enhanced by the litter of minuscule scales ringing around his eyes, harry potter could have easily been the most beautiful boy Severus Snape had ever seen. The harry potter that had arrived this morning at Diagon alley couldn't even compare to the boy he saw before him. Outfitted only in a pair of tight, black leather pants that fit him like a second skin, potter was as barefoot and bare chested as usual. The only other thing that Severus could see that was different about him beside his rather provocative outfit and the two golden cuffs gracing his upper arms, were the piercings. With at least three golden hoops along the side of each ear that Severus was displeased to see were the tamest of the selection, harry potter also had gotten from what he could see of his smiling face, a small golden ball in his tongue and further down his body, a large emerald in his bellybutton that almost, but not quite, managed to match the vibrancy of his eyes. The most noticeable of all however, Severus was horrified to note, was that he had pierced his _nipples_. Snape just stood there for a moment, choking on his spit, as harry gave him a concerned look.

"You need to take those out _now_" Snape loudly whispered, almost begging at that point. The boy who lived, saviour of the wizarding world, had just walked through Hogsmeade for half the day, topless and pierced in the most inappropriate place Severus could imagine. For merlins sake, the man at the counter was eye fucking the kid at this very moment and he couldn't even tell! He had no doubt that if Harrys bangs didn't cover his scar so well, reporters would have been knocking down the walls to get a picture at this very moment. Just as he feared however, harry became territorial.

"They are mine and you will not take them from me!" Harry hissed, stepping back from Snape, eyes flashing dangerously. Already knowing that it was a lost cause, from earlier in the day, Severus just sighed.

"Fine, see if i care when people try to molest you" he snarled, dragging him out of the store to make their way back to the leaky cauldron. Shifting awkwardly at how many people turned to look at the pair as they made their way down the street, Severus was honestly disturbed by just how many people stopped to stare at harry, whether or not it was due to his looks, or the rare presence of a magical creature in the alley. For merlins sake, the boy was fifteen years old, regardless of how much older he seemed, and he was already sex on legs. If he wasn't so goddamned oblivious, he would have accused him of doing it on purpose, but he was obviously had quite a few holes in his understanding of human customs if this was any indicator. He wouldn't be surprised if his face was blazing 'Weasley red' by now, he was so embarrassed by how people were pointing and staring at them. Finally they arrived at the leaky cauldron, Severus pointedly ignoring how half of the customers looked at the boy he saw as 'lily's son', he swiftly jumped into the floo, dragging harry along with him.

Appearing in Severus's office in a burst of green flame, the potions master quickly pushed harry out the door, claiming he had a migraine. Harry didn't respond, not particularly caring about the health of a man who had tried to get him to give up his newest treasures, and made his way to the other side of the dungeons where his horde was stored. Encountering no one along the way, no doubt due to him using the back passages, harry slipped back into his room, nodding in approval upon seeing that nothing had been disturbed. Knowing that the students would soon be called to dinner, harry quickly rooted through the various treasures littering the floor until he came up with a jar of beads wrought from various valuable jars and metals. Seeing the displays in the piercing shop had given him a few ideas.

As harry entered the great hall everyone turned to stare at him. Severus sighed at their reactions and those of his fellow staff at the teachers table, not that he blamed them of course, if there was one way to describe harry potter is was an eyeful.

A vision in tight leather pants, the rings adorning his chest gleaming under the light of the great hall, harry had not removed the piercings that had caused Severus so much stress, instead choosing to add to the effect with several gold and emerald beads that were now laced throughout his hair, giving him, along with the golden cuffs, earrings and jewel in his bellybutton, an even more exotic look. The looks many of the girls, and some of the boys, were giving him were somewhat reminiscent of a lion eyeing a particularly succulent slice of meat, a mixture of feral need, and undignified slobbering onto their plates. He didn't think he'd ever seen Dumbledore more furious. It would even have been enjoyable if he hadn't been angry at _him_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry grumbled to himself as he carved another piece off of the bloody steak he had finally managed to convince the house elves not to cook. Almost the entire hall was staring at him, and had been for the entire dinner. Even the headmaster was staring at him in the brief moments that he wasn't yelling at professor Snape. He didn't know what was wrong. He had seen plenty of young wizards strutting around Diagon with leather articles of clothing and various accessories, and the man who had sold him the piercing had many himself. So why was everyone staring at him like he had just wrangled a herd of hippogriffs in front of the wizengamot? Humans were most definitely strange. Idly noticing Ron Weasley sneaking out of the hall, no doubt off to do something idiotic, and Draco following, harry took another large bite of his steak and sighed. It looked as if the day wasn't over yet.

Draco glared at the blood traitor all throughout dinner. Something was going on. The way his eyes shifted from side to side, his fingers tapping against the table and his nervous twitching, the weasel might as well have screamed that he was up to no good. He didn't know how no one else could see it. Vaguely nauseous at watching the second youngest Weasley stuff himself like a pig, every second spoonful being smeared either upon his face or the floor, the Malfoy heir sniffed in disgust. One would think that the Weasley's could have at the very least afforded manners but then again for all of her coddling instincts, molly Weasley was obviously not the greatest mother in the world. what with one child a savage living amongst hordes of dragons, the next a money grubbing future ministry lackey scraping and scheming for a small time position in a corrupt government, the next two hopeless bums useless for anything other than juvenile pranks and the newest Weasley attending Hogwarts a rude, loudmouthed moron incapable of anything resembling cognitive thought. The future wasn't looking too good either, being that the only daughter of the bunch was as close to a gold digging tease as a ten year old could get. Not even having hit puberty and she was already stalking potters every move, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the dragon boy but who knows, with what he's displayed of his temperament so far, next year they might be having roasted she-weasel on a stick! Granted that the first two of the Weasley's weren't so bad, it was just that Draco couldn't respect someone that would forgo bathing for months at a time in favour of shoveling dragon dung and Draco wasn't about to settle for a position at anywhere less than the top of the ministry. Besides a Malfoy does not scrape nor bow to anyone. It was really just the youngest two that grated on his nerves, such stupidity! Such utter lack of ambition! A Hogwarts education was wasted on the likes of them. Draco was cut off from his thoughts as the weasel snuck out of the great hall, rather badly of course, he wouldn't have lasted a second in Slytherin, but as it was no one cared much to look for him except for his little followers, Dean and Seamus, and even then it would be a good few minutes before they noticed. Interest piqued, Draco excused himself to follow, quietly edging out of the great hall, remaining just far enough away that the bumbling Weasley would not notice him. Draco's sense of foreboding increased as they traveled further and further down into the school. Traversing the length of the dungeons, Draco's nerves reached an all time high as the red head stopped in front of a familiar door. The Slytherin princes room. The room of harry potter, boy-who-lived and dragon extraordinaire. Surely he couldn't be that stupid? He was just looking to leave a few of his brothers pranks in the Slytherin common room surely? But to Draco's everlasting horror, he opened the door and slipped inside. Harry must have forgotten how to lock it. Draco took this time to let his mind wander. It was ironic, he decided. Tonight the Slytherin dorm would be painted Griffindor red with Weasley's blood. Realizing he had to get Weasley out before irreparable damage was done, Draco approached the door, opening it a crack, just in time to hear the Weasley's mumblings

"Stupid dragon, won't notice a few missing galleons, now for the wands..." Shocked it was at least a minute before Draco's mind caught up with what he was hearing.

'Idiot weasel! How much more suicidal can you get than stealing from a dragon?! I thought his brother worked with the bloody things!'

Draco burst into the room, adamant in getting the moron out before the damage couldn't be undone, catching the thief with his pockets weighed down by gold and a wand far above the quality he would have been able to afford in hand. Draco could feel the power of the instrument from where he stood at the door, and no doubt something painful would come of Weasley using it.

"Weasley, drop the wand and get out of here, don't you know the wand chooses the wizard? You won't get a broken vase from waving that thing around, you could collapse the entire room!" Draco warned loudly, approaching the blood traitor slowly. Ron backed away, cradling the stolen wand close to his chest, giving an ugly sneer

"That doesn't matter, it's mine now! You're just afraid cause you know that you're no match for me with my new wand!" Draco scoffed at the notion but quickly became serious again

"Harry will be back any minute! Just drop the gold and wand while you can, i won't tell him anything! Do you really want a dragon out for your blood for the next seven years?" The freckled boy actually looked as if he were considering this for a moment before he broke out in an arrogant grin.

"He won't be able to touch me with this little beauty by my side! By the time i'm through with him, i'll be getting a bucket of gold every week!" Draco looked as though he was about to protest again when they were both interrupted by a purring growl

"Is that so..." Harry smirked, stalking into the room predatorily, baring his teeth at the boy who was soon to loose the use of his legs, snickering as he backed away putting the wand between them.

"Stay back, or I'll-"

"What will you do little Ronald?" Harry interrupted smoothly, taking in the smell of fear that drifted around the room

"Will you cast the jelly legs jinx at the big nasty dragon?" The demidragon asked with faux innocence, striding ever closer as the intruder backed himself into a corner. Ron was about to respond but harry suddenly lunged, pinning him to the wall by his throat. It looked as if Draco's prediction was about to come true when they were suddenly interrupted.

"What is going on here?!" Snape yelled, bursting into the room, Dumbledore not far behind. Harry dropped Ron to the ground, pale and shaking, easily snatching the wand from his grasp.

"A certain little Griffindor saw fit to steal from me, headmaster. Now if you don't mind I'll get on with the disemboweling and you can-"

"There will be no such thing my boy!" Dumbledore cut in as Snape sneered at the young Weasley in disgust

"We do not partake in these sorts of punishments at Hogwarts. I will assign him a weeks worth of detention and that will be that." The old wizard said sternly, moving forward to usher the one Griffindor from the room before Harry's growl stopped him in his tracks

"This ...boy" the half dragon began, clearly wanting another word to describe the creature in front of him "tried to take from me. He tried to steal from my horde and you want to assign him A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION?!" Harry roared making the occupants of the room cringe back slightly

"Are you blind to his pockets filled with my hard won wealth?!" He spoke with a bitingly cold edge, out turning the young boys pockets, letting the others in the room see the stolen jewels and coins scatter across the ground, soon blending in amongst his other riches.

"W-well my boy it seems as though this is not quite as simple as-" Dumbledore tried again, this time immediately falling silent as harry interrupted

"Oh but it is simple" Harry hissed, making the others shiver "I'll tell you exactly how simple it is. Either i will decide the method of the boys punishment or i will use my rights as a registered wizard of magical Britain to demand an duel of honor!" The four humans in the room gasped in shock.

"Now there's no need to take it so far..." The professor stalled, thinking desperately of anything that could appease the vengeful dragons temper

"Yes. There is." Harry said, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

"Well little weasel?" Harry cooed in fearsome amusement, dragging the shaking child to his feet and holding him tethered by his hair

"How well do you think you would fair against a dragon in mortal combat?" He asked as if it were only idle curiosity. The boy seemed just about to lose control of his bowels when the headmaster finally gave in.

"Fine. What punishment do you suggest?" Dumbledore gritted out, hoping it would be something that wasn't lethal. Appallingly enough, he got his wish. Harry gave a slow mocking smile that seemed to showcase every fang-like tooth in his mouth.

"You have the Mirror of Erised within the school correct?" Dumbledore gave a tense nod.

"I demand headmaster, that Ronald Billius Weasley, spend exactly one week looking into the Mirror of Erised, being that he is not in classes and allowing him six hours sleep every night. I demand that he look into that mirror for hours on end, watching his every desire in the world being fulfilled, so that when he is ripped from the mirror in a weeks time he will long for nothing other than those few sweet memories of perfect contentedness, spending the rest of his life suffering under the fulfilling drudgery of reality should he not overcome the addiction. But given his weak will and spineless nature, i doubt it." There was absolute silence of two different varieties in the room. On Dumbledore and Ron's end, the silence was of a horrified nature, as if they couldn't believe what they had heard and didn't want to. In contrast to this, Severus and Draco's silence was of the impressed yet wary sort, communicating a deep respect for his thoroughness but also a slight trepidation at the thought of being his enemy themselves. Dumbledore sighed.

"It shall be done." Harry gave a satisfied nod, seeming to lose interest, not even attentive enough to watch Ron scramble out of the room, tripping over his own feet, with the headmaster watching sedately behind him. The two other Slytherins were just about to leave the room themselves when they were stopped by Harry's voice. Turning back, they saw that he was watching them appraisingly as if determining value or taking measurements.

"As two of those i have found worthy in this place, you may expect of me a gift in the future. And Draco... do not expect what you have done to be without its own rewards." Unsure if this was meant in a threatening way. At this point harry turned back into his dragon form and reclined on his horde, yawning contently at the two Slytherins knew they were dismissed.

Hardly anyone saw harry for the next few days. When he wasn't eating in the great hall or in classes, he was in his forge. Great clashing sounds ringing throughout the castle all throughout the day and night, no one dared to say a word. It had eventually gotten out, what had happened between Ron and harry, and needless to say, no one was eager to cross the demidragon. Ronald was a shadow of his former self, as unappealing as he might have been. He was in front of the mirror all of the time now, hardly ever letting himself to be dragged away for classes, or to eat or sleep. It had been easy to ignore at first, but now he was lost among visions of wealth, power and prestige, each desire stronger and more captivating than the last. Luckily there were several experts, including Severus Snape, working on a way to ease the addiction for when he would have to be reintroduced into society, but anyone could see it would likely be the hardest time of the young mans life. The student body was almost equally divided, with the Griffindors and Hufflepuffs feeling pity for the young lion, and the Slytherins and Ravenclaws feeling that he had gotten what was coming to him, even if the lesson was a bit harsh. Eventually a week passed and Ron was dragged away from the mirror, kicking and screaming, to be confined to the infirmary until further notice. By the second week an addiction soothing brew was developed courtesy of Snape and by the third week, just in time for yule break, Ronald Weasley was mostly back to his old self, only this time with a healthy fear of one Harry James Potter. It was on this third week, the day before winter break that harry finally came out of his forge, dirty and soot stained, with him two cylindrical bundles of silk, one black, one silver. Washing the grime from his skin, harry went off in search of a certain potions master and his godson, knowing it wouldn't be long before Draco would be back at Malfoy manor and wanting to catch him before he went. Entering the great hall, ignoring how everyone turned from their lunches to stare at his slightly sweat shined form, as per usual, harry could see that Draco was next to the staff table, talking to his godfather about something and smiled slightly. How convenient. Eyes turned to watch as harry made his way to the staff table, beads in his hair clacking as he went, widening when harry gave a small bow to the surprised figures of Draco and Severus. Seeing that the headmaster was already about to make a fuss, harry spoke before the other man could

"Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, i have found you worthy. Will you accept my gift to you and yours?" Draco looked at his equally uncertain godfather, though the older man hid it well, and at a small nod from him chose to accept. Reading into the ritualistic formality of the situation, they chose an equally formal response to the inquiry

"I Draco Malfoy of the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy, do accept your gift" the sixth year stated, Severus mirroring the reply

"I Severus Snape of the most ancient and noble house of prince, do accept your gift" harry gave an eager smile, and the pair began to have some small doubts as harry presented to Severus the black bundle of silk. As Snape unwrapped the expensive packaging, his doubts were quickly washed away as he gaped in awe over the wand gently nestled in his fingers. The creation was oddly long and pointed, a solid slate grey colour that faded to a wine red at the very end. Where normally would be a grip at the end of the wand, was a red lily in full bloom, exquisitely crafted with a small emerald peeking out from between the petals. Seeing that Severus, and most of the staff were speechless, harry continued

"I forged this wand in the hours of twilight, so that it may be used towards great change. She was crafted from the bone of a chameleon ghoul, to help you draw attention to places other than yourself as you need, with the core being a powdered oracle bone from a centaur. This will increase your intuition to a degree and your wand may warn you before something is about to happen. She is good for curses both dark and light, and defensive wards. Her name is Drystan 'the one who is filled with sadness' , and she will serve you and your bloodline faithfully." Seeing that he was too stunned to respond, harry moved up to Draco, unwrapping the bundle of silver silk and laying his creation in the boys hand. This wand was very different from the other, being slightly shorter and thicker, of a silver colour that shimmered faintly in the light. At the end of the instrument was a dragon, snake like in its grace and rendered in painful detail as it curled itself about the handle of the wand, looking as though it were carved of solid mercury.

"This wand was forged during the hours of midnight, when the sky was darkest and at early hours of dawn so that it may help you retain your inner light in the coming darkness. She was crafted from the bone of a mooncalf, for aid in ritual, and has the powdered wisdom teeth of a luck dragon as a core. She is good for ritual and healing, and will grace you with luck in any ritual you perform and in your daily life. Her name is Cathal 'the one who is invincible in combat'. She will serve you and your bloodline faithfully and protect you against those that would manipulate you. With that said, harry exited the room as quickly as he has left it. Severus and Draco had yet to regain speech and the students erupted into a frenzy of greed and speculation, the waves of power causing many of the more magic sensitive people in the room to shiver before it settled.

"Severus" Dumbledore said softly as the two Slytherin tucked the new wands into their holsters reverently

"Yes?" The still slightly stunned potions master asked breathless,

"Come to my office after lunch"

"Yes sir."

Quirinus Quirell, hummed in an off tune manner as he walked contemplatively into the empty defense classroom, to set things up for his next class. His master was gleeful and yet unhappy. Gleeful that one of his most loyal death eaters and a soon to be death eater now had wands that could nearly rival the power of Dumbledore's own, and unhappy because there were now two people who's wands may even be able to challenge the power of his own. Naturally his master realized that he would win regardless of the power of their wands due to his superior level of skill and experience, but still it was a reason for caution. This potter boy was intriguing. Not only a dragon, but also neutral, resistant to Dumbledore's manipulation and capable to forging wands beyond the scope of anything he had ever seen. He shuddered to think of what the boy might be able to create of a real weapon. Perhaps he might be useful as an ally? Undoubtedly, but dragons were notoriously independent creatures. Unlike that fool of an old man, he knew that if he were to have any chance at all of having the young man as a follower, he would have to give him some degree of freedom. By trying to control and restrict his movements Dumbledore was actually driving him further away. Voldemort was abruptly startled from his thoughts as someone cleared their throat behind him. Quirell jumped and spun around, reaching for his wand but freezing as he realized who it was.

"M-Mr. Potter, w-what are you d-doing h-here?" The defense teacher asked in a stutter that was for once, real.

"Hello Janus, i am here to speak to your twin" potter said conversationally, moving from his position in front of the defense teacher to sit on a desk. Voldemort was amused. Had the boy figured it out so early in the game?

"M-my t-twin, Mr. P-potter? I'm afraid i-i d-don't know w-what y-you're..." Quirinus tried to bluff, and rather badly at that. The demidragon scoffed.

"Do not play games with me. You are Janus, the god of twin faces, mortality and immortality, truth and lie, chaos and order, fool in the light and snake in the shadows..." Quirell was just about to reach for his wand again when Voldemort spoke

'_Let me ssspeak to the boyyy_' Quirell froze immediately and apologized

"I-I'm s-sorry master, right a-away!" The defence professor said, unwrapping the turban as he spoke, until facing harry was a macabre rendition of human facial features

_'Well boyyy? Do you wisssh to die? Or you wissh to warn your preciousss Dumbledore? Will you offer me a gift asss you did Ssseverusss and the Malfoy child?'_ Voldemort said mockingly, studying the creatures reactions to the questions though all he received in return was a knowing smile.

"yes actually, how did you know?" Voldemort was completely thrown. He had assumed the boy would rush to Dumbledore to share his discoveries or at the very least have something resembling survival instincts!

'_Do not lie to me boyyy_' Voldemort hissed, convinced the child was mocking him

"Did you think that there were only two worthy of my attentions in the entire school? Many who have the potential to receive my gifts yes, particularly among the Griffindors, but as of now only three who are truly worthy. Draco, Severus... And you" harry said bringing out a familiar bundle from the storage rune on his wrist, this time swathed in silk the colour of blood. Voldemort eyed the bundle greedily yet was still suspicious, but before he could object or unwrap the object, harry continued

"Your wand is very powerful to be truthful. Extremely powerful even. For a man-made wand. You will find, dear Marvolo, that human made wands, regardless of their power, have human limitations. My wands have no such limitations." At that harry brushed aside the silk and Voldemort caught his breath. Swaddled in the bloody silk was the most beautiful wand he had ever seen. A black of the deepest ebony, long and sharpened to a deadly point, one couldn't imagine this being an instrument of anything other than torture and mindless slaughter. Seeming to hold a presence of malevolence even without being held, the handle was made of several intertwining snakes, each twisting over each other in a deadly, spiraling pattern that only ended at the serpents gleaming emerald eyes. The dark lord was just about to reach out for it when harry folded the cloth back over it. Voldemort nearly growled as he lost sight of the instrument he instinctively knew was his and his alone, when harry again spoke.

"If you touch it as you are you will die. You first need to regain your own body." Voldemort reluctantly agreed to this finding logic in the answer, restraining himself though he wished for nothing more than to hold his new wand to listen to the boys description of the instrument.

"She was forged in the darkest time of the month, the moonless night and is no doubt the darkest wand i have ever created." Voldemort nodded in satisfaction at this

"I crafted her from the last piece of fossilized wood from the tree of Morgana. This was the oldest yew tree in the world and one of the darkest materials in existence, fed from the dark magic of Lady Lefay herself, and used to make her very own wand. The core is of the feather of a shadow phoenix, one of a kind and once again one of the darkest creatures i have ever had the fortune to meet, and a kiss from the first dementor. The wood is soaked in basilisk venom and has a poisoning and petrifying effect on anyone that touches it that isn't you. She is spectacular at really every kind of magic, the darker the better, and will absorb the corrosive effect of dark curses into herself so that should you regain your life and looks through the philosophers stone, you will not return to your snake visage. The dark lord had never even thought of this but had to admit to himself it would be much easier to charm followers if he had his old face again. Besides that he was eager to get his hands on his wand. He had to get potter as a follower! He just wouldn't be able to abide having to snuff out such talent should harry oppose him, and to have such a gift wasted on the light was unthinkable! Somehow it didn't even surprise Voldemort that he knew so much. About the philosophers stone, his real name, much less his hatred of said name. It seemed oddly natural. He would even be able to abide the disrespect shown by calling him Marvolo if he continued making such wonderous creations. Harry cleared his throat, awakening him from his thoughts.

"Now for the issue of her name..."

'_Yesss_? Voldemort said, wanting to hear the name of his wand, knowing that only the most powerful of magical weapons were given names.

"Her name is Sephtis 'the eternal death'. She will serve you faithfully should you remain dark to your dying day, and serve none other than yourself" Voldemort smirked

"I will hold onto this for the moment. Should you regain your body you will have to come pick it up yourself. Do not send anyone in your stead, Sephtis is very temperamental and will take it as a great insult." The dark lord nodded seriously, and returning the bundle to my tattoo i smiled.

"Good luck with the stone, Marvolo" and i walked out of the room, leaving a shocked and covetous dark lord behind me. Though whether the covetousness concerned myself or the wand was the real question.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
